


I'm so sorry, that was meant for my girlfriend

by WolfKomoki



Series: Awkward first meetings au [11]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Awkward first meeting au's, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 15:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10281908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: While taking a bath, Barry decides to send a selfie of him in the tub to what he thought was Iris's phone number. The only problem was that he had sent it to the wrong number instead, and receives a selfie of the person that he had sent it to, also taking a bath. Turns out that stranger was his workmate, Julian Albert.Or “I sent a selfie of myself in the tub to the wrong number and you responded back with another selfie. Holy shit you’re really attractive.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Flash is owned by The CW.

          Barry stared at the water in the tub, waiting for it to get warm. Barry was lucky enough to get the shittiest apartment that he could afford, where the water took ages to get warm. Finally, the water was warm and that’s when he got in the tub, covering himself in soap. Iris had gotten a new phone number after switching phone companies, and so he didn’t know the number by heart yet.

          After settling in the water, Barry took a selfie of himself in the tub, and sent it to what he thought was Iris’s phone number. The only problem was that he had mixed up three numbers, which meant that he had texted the wrong number.

          Barry stared at his phone in horror as the person had sent a picture of themselves in the tub as a response with a message that read, “Normally I would delete wrong number texts but not with a text like that. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)”. Barry stared at the picture he had received. The person had blonde, shoulder length hair, and the bluest eyes that Barry had seen, and _holy shit_ you’re really attractive.

          “I’m so sorry, that was meant for my girlfriend.” Barry replied back.

          “You have a girlfriend? Damn. That’s too bad.” The stranger replied back. That was the day that Barry had met Julian Albert, his workmate.

 

 


End file.
